


Amor a la puerta

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi Ackerman, COVID 19, Drabble, Eren & Levi are in quarantine, Eren Freelancer, Eren Seme, Eren y Levi están en cuarentena, Fluff, Levi Uke, M/M, Manbun Eren, Oneshot, Quarantine, Top Eren Yeager, alternative universe, bottom!levi, top!Eren, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: Eren Jaeger como todos los demás está obligado al confinamiento por la cuarentena gracias a la pandemia de coronavirus. Sus días, tardes y noches son soberanamente aburridos porque ni siquiera le permitieron ir a su pueblo natal. Solo, sin poder hablar con casi nadie, hasta que supo de la existencia del guapo chico que le llevó su orden delivery. Eren x Levi. Drabble AU
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Levi, Eren Yeager/Levi, Ereri - Relationship, Levi & Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Amor a la puerta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a HajimeIsayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos, casi un ejército de puros nenes.  
> Pareja:Eren x Levi  
> Advertencias: Relaciones homosexuales. No sé si esto cuenta como fluff.

**Amor a la puerta** ****  
  


**_-Capítulo único-_ **

.

Las calles ahora estaban prácticamente vacías, paseándose uno que otro vehículo, seguramente de doctores o los típicos de los servicios de emergencia, pero en su mayoría del tiempo la calle parecía un desierto.

Pero allí se encontraba él frente al televisor.

Zapping, zapping, zapping.

Eren Jaeger estaba casi todo el día en eso, ya había finalizado sus quehaceres del departamento y por el momento no tenía muchos ánimos de empezar los últimos planos que le habían asignado, también habían dos comisiones que le faltaban por hacer… aunque quedaban tres día para la fecha límite de una y cuatro para la otra.

Zapping de nuevo, esa maldita programación tan basura del cable tampoco le estaba ayudando.

Su vida antes de estar confinado bajo cuarentena llevaba un ritmo bastante alocado, siendo un estudiante de arquitectura y haciendo comisiones como ilustrador freelancer en su tiempo libre —no es que necesitara de eso para sustentarse, su familia le enviaba dinero para sus gastos básicos, pero no estaba de más otra pequeña entrada para sus otros caprichos—, justo estaba adaptándose a ajustar bien la balanza de tiempo que tenía que dedicarle a cada cosa, sumando también el tiempo que consumía en ir a hacer mercado entre otras cuestiones que siempre acompañaban la vida adulta de alguien que se está independizando.

De hecho, estuvo cansándose en muchos días, algo común entre todo universitario que estudia alguna carrera —sobre todo si es mientras que trabaja—, siempre viene una enorme carga de estrés acompañando esos bellos estudios que cada quien escoge para sacarse la licenciatura. Sí, esos mismos que nos ayudan a encontrar el trabajo de nuestros sueños.

Y claro, hubo días en los que pedía que el universo se apiadara de él, que le ayudara a tomarse un respiro, acabando entonces pateado duramente por el karma con esa pandemia que estalló casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cómo es que se propagó tan rápido? Estaba en China hace unos meses y ya ahora está en todo el mundo, cagándose en su preciosa juventud.

Ahora su situación actual era del tipo de tener aún cosas por hacer pero no contar con el suficiente ánimo para empezar, por lo que terminaba cayendo de cabeza nuevamente en ese bucle de procrastinación.

Maldita cuarentena y maldito virus.

Rindiéndose apagó el televisor y se recostó boca arriba, mirando el techo como si allí se hallaran las respuestas y las soluciones a sus momentos de incertidumbre. Tras unos minutos así, derrotado, se levantó y recogió su cabello en una coleta, se pondría a hacer algo productivo ya, luego vería como mataba el tiempo.

Sumiéndose en los planos se le fueron dos horas, solamente el vibrar de su teléfono fue suficiente para romper con su concentración. Vio todas esas notificaciones sin abrir en el Whatsapp, con los grupos silenciados y algunos familiares también. No era por ser malo, pero la verdad es que la situación de la cuarentena le había arrebatado hasta los ánimos de ponerse a chatear. Ya luego le contestaría a su madre y a su hermano.

« **Armin**

  * Hey
  * Andaba con el Mall todavía, pero tenía que recomendarte que probaras la comida de ChillBox.
  * Es bastante económico y ve todo lo que trae, están haciendo delivery por si te interesa»



El último mensaje estaba acompañado por una foto. Sí que se veía bastante bueno.

Es verdad, no había almorzado todavía, fue un momento a revisar su nevera encontrando la comida sin preparar, solamente tenía una sopa para recalentar, cosa que no le apetecía, mucho menos tenía ganas de cocinar algo, ya al otro día o en la cena lo haría.

« **Armin**

  * Hey
  * Andaba con el Mall todavía, pero tenía que recomendarte que probaras la comida de ChillBox.
  * Es bastante económico y ve todo lo que trae, están haciendo delivery por si te interesa



√√Recién había empezado con los planos del Mall.

√√No soy tan amante de la comida tailandesa

√√Pero sí que se ve muy bueno.

√√Lo probaré»

Abrió la app de Instagram, les escribió al privado y en efecto sí estaban atendiendo los pedidos, se pidió el plato que más rico le pareció y luego se volvió a sumergir en sus ocupaciones mientras que llegaba la encomienda.

A la hora de oír el intercomunicador atendió informando que bajaría en seguida. Llevó el monto de su pedido y también la propina para quien le estaba despachando, claro que no esperó que se tratara de alguien como él.

No sabía si se era gracias al encierro y no haber tenido la oportunidad de ver personas reales —que no estuviesen en una pantalla— durante todo el mes, pero ver al repartidor le dejó unos segundos sin aliento. Era un hombre bajito, mediría unos… ¿1,60 mt tal vez? Pero estaba buenísimo, aún a través de ese uniforme color naranja con café se podía notar los músculos bien marcados de aquellos bíceps, en el antebrazo había un tatuaje, no supo si era de un lobo o un perro, sus ojos eran claros, con una mirada afilada y penetrante, aún cubierto con el cubrebocas se veía que sus facciones eran preciosas.

Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, manteniendo la distancia prudente para evitar algún tipo de contagio, por más que fuese un adonis quien se hallaba despachando la orden, no por eso iba a romper con las normas de seguridad.

—Buenas tardes, entrega de ChillBox —una voz profunda, le gustaba eso.

—Sí, es mío —habló Eren. También corroboró que el repartidor tenía unos bonitos ojos color gris.

Vio al pequeño hombre buscar en la cesta de la bicicleta, la cual había dejado allí apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta.

—Serían 15 dólares entonces.

Eren le pagó el monto.

—Lo que resta es para ti —declaró cuando vio al hombre haber hecho ademán de querer darle un cambio.

—Que lo disfrute entonces.

—Gracias, _Levi_ —dijo Eren, pues había alcanzado a leer el pin distintivo que estaba colocado en ese uniforme.

El hombre le observó de nuevo, asintiendo antes de subirse a la bicicleta nuevamente para emprender su viaje de regreso.

Eren se preguntaba si Levi habrá sonreído, ¿Qué tal sería la sonrisa de ese chico?

Volvió a su departamento pensando en ello, y en que aunque no le gustara la comida volvería a pedir en la ChillBox solamente para tener otra oportunidad de verla.

Joder, ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza con esa cuarentena.

.

Unos tres días transcurrieron después de eso, la comida no fue tan del otro mundo, prefería otro tipo de platillos, pasa que de verdad no es tan fan de la comida tailandesa. No obstante se hallaba de nuevo mirando el menú de ChillBox, ahora mirando los postres.

Tenía en claro que no tenía la certeza de que Levi volviera a ser quien le hiciera el delivery. Además, ¿a quién se le ocurre siquiera tratar de imaginar un plan de conquista, en medio de una cuarentena? Donde se indica _específicamente_ que bajo ningún concepto tener acercamientos a personas.

Estaba mal, muy mal. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya le habían tomado la orden y ahora aguardaba —un tanto ansioso— al despacho.

Se recogió el cabello nuevamente en su típico manbun, miró al espejo sobre qué tal le quedaba la camiseta que había escogido, aunque debía enfrentar la realidad; para ser francos, lo más seguro es que quien entregara la orden fuese otro, por lo que era mejor bajarse las expectativas.

Sonó el intercomunicador, bajó con el dinero y la propina.

Los labios tras de su mascarilla se curvaron al notar la suerte que tenía, estaba el mismo chico guapo de la vez pasada.

—Hola, Levi —le saludó el castaño, como reflejo dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, sintiéndose estúpido al recordarse que su rostro solamente se veía de la mitad para arriba—. Es una sorpresa que de nuevo me hagas la entrega tú.

—Hola, sí, sucede que esta es la zona que tengo asignada —vaya dato, significa que podría permitirse mirarlo más veces seguidas.

—Entiendo —Eren entregó el dinero—. El resto es la propina.

Levi examinaba con las manos enguantadas y luego entregó el pedido.

—Perfecto, entonces que lo disfrute —decía volviendo a enderezar su bicicleta.

—Espera, una cosa más… —Eren vio esos lindos ojos grises mirar a los suyos. ¿Cómo es que se sentía nervioso?—. Yo… mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana. El día 30 y me preguntaba… —aguarda. ¿Es que era estúpido? No puede invitarlo a salir en medio de un confinamiento. Se arrepintió por un momento, pero ahora cambió lo que iba a decir—, ¿tendré un descuento o algo así?

Levi pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de hablar:

—Veré lo que pueda con mi jefe, podría avisarte si me das tu número.

El corazón le latió fuerte al oír eso. Sin perder tiempo le dictó su número y vio atentamente al más bajo anotarlo en su libreta incluyendo su nombre, hecho esto se despidió y le miró partir pedaleando.

Los próximos días estuvo esperando algún tipo de mensaje de parte de ese guapo hombre, esperaba que le escribiera también desde su propio celular y no desde el Whatsapp de la empresa, pero aquel mensaje nunca llegó.

Ya después del mediodía, tras haber recibido una larga llamada de sus padres y de su hermano, logró ver un mensaje desde un número que no tenía registrado.

Era un simple «Estoy abajo con una entrega»

Ahora el sentía el pecho con su corazón desbocándose. ¿Sería Levi? Los nervios le carcomieron, como lo hacía en su época de secundaria, pensó que eso ya había sido etapa superada, pero pareciese que no.

Él no había ordenado nada, pero allí estaba Levi afuera, de nuevo en su bicicleta, pero no llevaba un uniforme. Cosa bastante rara.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren —le dijo entregando la pequeña caja, se veía que era un pequeño pastel—. La vela está dentro, no podía traerla insertada por obvias razones —la voz del hombre sonaba igual de neutral que siempre, pero no sabía si era obra de su misma ilusión o si de verdad había cierto brillo que le daba un aura distinto.

—¿Entonces cuánto te debo?

—Nada, es un obsequio. De hecho es mi día libre.

Joder, sintió que se ruborizaba.

—De verdad, muchas gracias, Levi… quisiera invitarte a pasar.

—Eso no estaría bien, aún tenemos el distanciamiento.

Eren se lo pensó mejor.

—Para cuando esto acabe, tal vez podríamos salir.

Eren no lo pudo ver gracias al cubre bocas que llevaba ese bonito repartidor, pero este le había sonreído.

—Tal vez.

De todos modos, Levi y él ya habían cambiado números.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ;w;   
> Yo sé qué fecha es hoy xd sé que es súper tarde, pero para ese entonces andaba sin internet, y luego cuando al fin tuve internet (estuve dos meses así sniff) no me convencía mucho xd Así que le puse unas cositas más. Espero y les haya agradado uwu


End file.
